in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 5 Stories by Redfork2000
Hello everyone! Fork requested that I do a list of my top 5 favorite stories written by me, since he has done a similar blog for my stories. I've been intrigued by his stories, I must say. Even though we follow a similar formula where the gang must stop enemies that act as "mini-bosses" before they take down the main villain behind it all that acts as the "final boss", he does have some great additions and twists to his stories. And they were pretty smart, I gotta say. For this list, only complete stories with Fork as the main writer will be included. So without further ado, here we go! 'Honorable Mentions' 'The Attack of the Opposite' You'd probably know that this is Opposite Blast's debut story. Anyway, this story first introduces Opposite Blast as a villain. In the story, Opposite Blast mentioned that Dr. Zack, who has become a very important villain in stories later than this one, did some experiments which resulted in an explosion, giving a group of teenagers superpowers. However, Blast was never meant to have superpowers and so, Dr. Zack created Opposite Blast to get rid of Blast, with the intention of making him much stronger, faster and smarter than Blast. And after that, a battle of Opposite Blast versus Blast and his group of teammates (which are all girls except Tommy, who didn't fight) ensues. Not much story or character development in this story, but it has lots of action scenes. It's still pretty decent for a new villain's debut story. 'The New Adventures of the Red Crystals' You're probably thinking, what? Isn't this an incomplete story? Well, let me say this, it's an incomplete series. This mini-series currently has two complete stories: A New Universe and Ocean Invaders. Lemon Aid is still under construction. Yes, I have read both complete stories and I enjoy the decent amount of action scenes. However, the recent stories stand out more to me, so this series will be under honorable mentions. 'The New Red Crystal' This story introduces a new Red Crystal, hence the name, known as Red Spoon, who is the younger cousin to Red Fork. Now the story begins with Red Spoon cooking up a feast for everyone, with most of the food going to Red Fork. The gang then spends a day portal-hopping to various dimensions, until they end up in a strange forest, which is later revealed to be named as the Forest of Confusia in Quest to Save Equestria. Paula Python, a villain who later turns into a neutral character, invites the gang for dinner and hypnotizes them to stay and sleep in for one night before planning to cook them. Only the smarter gang members manage to stay awake and find out what's happening. They have a brief battle against Paula before Red Spoon shows up and cooks for her dinner, which was a pretty smart twist. Good job, Fork. When the gang returns home, Red Spoons opens his restaurant in Echo Creek, only for Paula to mysteriously show up again. The gang believees that she wants to eat the customers, only for the truth to turn out that Paula showed up to have breakfast just like the other customers. The story has a rather happy ending as no one has been defeated in the story. It's good, but it doesn't stand out much to me. 'Lemonade Rush' Well, we're off to a great start for stories that use a totally different formula over here. This story is basically about Lemon Glass having a special sales day for her lemonade stand as she sells lemonade with her brothers, Big Lemon and Sour Lemon. However, the lemonade runs out before most customers could get it. And poor Blast didn't have a "blast" trying out Lemon Glass's lemonade as the titular red unicorn with the big appetite hogs most of the lemonade for himself. The story then takes a turn as a unicorn duo, Flim and Flam, come with a new machine and plan to reshape the lemonade business, only for them to fail as they cheat in a lemonade-making contest against Lemon Glass and the gang. This story is great, with a nice touch on a song that's on MLP (only for cider to be replaced by lemonade). With no battle scenes included, it feels more like a TGCC-esque story, with a contest to make as much lemonade as possible. I do enjoy the ending, where at first it seemed like Flim and Flam had won the contest with their cheating methods, only for them to backfire on them as their lemonade ended up tasting terrible. So yes, I like Lemonade Rush, but not as much as the other stories, even though Lemon Glass finally gets her chance to be the main character. 'The Return of the Opposite' We have the sequel to The Attack of the Opposite. The battle scenes are more intense, since there are more characters added to each side to make things more balanced. And we even have a new character - Scorch, who strangely didn't turn up in Red Fork's Rampage. It's a pretty great sequel, except that not much changes in terms of the battle scenes and story flow, apart from Blast and Alice getting a fair bit of character development. So, how should I summarize the story? FIRE! It's great, but it's quite lacking uniqueness. 'The Amulet of the Dark Seas' It's a surprise that it's under honorable mentions. Don't get me wrong, I love the story, especially the relationship development between Akasha and Captain Red Shell. However, the action scenes aren't as long and unique as the others in the stories in my top 5 list. Still, it's a great story which brings me back memories of The Forbidden Legacy, a story about the shadow ninjas and the Shadow Sensei written by me. 'PeaVZ's Top 5 Stories by Redfork2000' '#5: Electrifying Crush/All is Fair in Love and War' It's a tie between two love stories! I like them equally, and that's why they share the same rank. But first, let's talk about Electrifying Crush. Like Lemonade Rush, the main formula of the story is not to defeat a villain. Sure, this story has villains involved, but the gang are helping the villain instead of defeating them, which is a refreshing touch considering the many stories that involves the gang battling against different villains in different schemes. So this story introduces us a new villain ship - Blectra. In this story, it is revealed that Blade has a crush on Electra, and that he has no one else to turn to, besides the Locked Room Gang, to ask them for their help to help him confess his love to Electra. The gang helps him to become smarter and stronger but to no avail, until at last, Starcade offers Blade some Star Fighter costumes for the upcoming new characters of her game, which he borrows them. The results go better than expected, at least for Blade, as Blade has managed to confess his feelings to Electra, though not directly. I like this story, as this is one of the only few stories which emphasizes on a ship between two villains. Not to mention, who says villains can't love each other even though they're stereotyped to be evil? Hence, that's why it deserves the #5 spot. Moving on to All is Fair in Love and War, introducing...Blaiden! Blast goes on a date with Jaiden on Valentine's Day, only for Jaiden to act stranger than usual. Alice notices this and tells Blue Ocean about her discovery, and together they try to convince the others about Jaiden's strangely strange behaviour. However, no one believes them and Blast even gets angry at them, as Jaiden pretends to be upset that the date is ruined. Just as all hope is lost for Alice and Blue Ocean, Jaiden re-emerges in front of them and traps them in an underground frozen cavern, where they find the real Jaiden trapped as well. Alice and Blue Ocean, together with the real Jaiden, manages to escape the cavern and confront the fake Jaiden who was still having a "date" with Blast. The truth is revealed, the fake Jaiden is revealed to be Queen Chrysalis, a changeling who feeds on love. Queen Chrysalis then sends out her army of changelings to attack Echo Creek and feed on all the love they can find. However, she underestimates love in terms of its value and is thus defeated when Blaiden combined their powers together. This is a pretty great story which proves that Blaiden is canon. In my opinion, Queen Chrysalis would make a great villain for Valentines' Day themed storiea, as so far, this has been her only appearance in IaLR. The main thing that I liked about the story was the build-up and suspense that I felt as the story goes closer and closer to revealing the truth. Hence, like Electrifying Crush, it deserves the #5 spot. '#4: Ponies vs Inklings' Hey, look, it's Ink Splash's debut story! It reminds me of the never-ending hill war among me, Fork and CITRON. Anyway, coming back to the story, a new character Ink Splash comes to town after the gang has another fight against the mighty princess goddess Galaximus. However, unlike the others, she is actually a hybrid of two species, with the ability to change from her pony form to her inkling form and vice versa. The ponies believe that Ink Splash is a pony and wants her to join the pony community, while the inklings believe otherwise. An all-out war occurs between the ponies and the inklings, fighting over Ink Splash, with Green Shadow and the others attempting to stop the war with their own powers. This lasted until Ink Splash eventually gets angry and starts destroying Echo Creek. Everyone, villains included, teams up to stop Ink Splash. BUT WAIT! They didn't defeat her. Instead, they apologize to her so as to neutralize her into stopping her rampage on Echo Creek. This is one of the first early stories that does not end up with the aggressor being defeated. Ink Splash then leaves after accepting the apology, but it is unknown if she will become an ally or an enemy. I like the fact that Ink Splash is a mysterious character with split personalities, until of course, Team Hybrids came along. '#3: Quest to Save Equestria' This story introduces us to the Mane Six, the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. The story is about Bright Spark planning to steal all of the magic from Equestria and use it to rule the multiverse. It starts with Red Fork taking the gang to visit modern Equestria, where they meet Twilight Sparkle, who (in terms of IaLR, not MLP) Red Fork has a crush on. Bright Spark then shows up, announcing to all Equestrians and the gang about his master plan. The gang then travels from location to location, where they rescue each member of the Mane Six from one of Bright Spark's machines, with each one of them designed (or rather copied) to attack and look like another infamous villain, well maybe except for the time when the gang has to fight a mind-controlled Ink Splash. Along the way, they gain help from many different friends such as Paula Python, Spike, Assorted Cookie and more. And then... Fork-bot has returned! It's been a while since he last appeared in The Science of Metal Madness. And he's not alone, there are also other robots made out of Locked Room Gang members that fought the gang. The robots are defeated, but Bright Spark is not done yet. He has the last Element of Harmony, and uses it to power his rocket so that he can use its magic to steal the magic from all ponies of Equestria. The gang stops him, but not long before they have to go through a Hot and a Cold room, which are based of the very first few rooms of the IaLR RP itself. After escaping both rooms, the final showdown with Bright Spark in his robot, the Mecha-Galaximus. The battle goes rather intense, and the gang themselves nearly defeat Bright Spark, until it is revealed that Bright Spark has already stolen the magic from the ponies of Equestria. But Bright Spark is eventually defeated by the Mane Six as they combine their elements and used the magic of friendship to destroy Bright Spark's final creation. This story is pretty interesting, and nostalgic. It gives memories of what happens around IaLR, including the many villains and the first few episodes of the RP itself. And it has plenty of references too, and that's cool! '#2: Red Fork's Rampage' Personally, I think this story should be called Dr. Zack's Rampage. Dr. Zack is the mastermind behind it after all. Anyway, the story starts off with Red Fork (who then turns out to be a faker) kidnapping Jaiden in the middle of the night, while defeating Dark Shadow and Black Gem in the process. The gang then gets to the bottom of this, while finding out that Red Fork (though it is actually Fake Fork) is responsible. Not long after that, Red Fork's own team of supervillains attack Echo Creek, with the notable ones being Boulder, Electra and Blade. After that, the gang goes to "Red Fork's" fortress, where Electra sets traps and obstacles for them to prevent them from getting to "Red Fork". Along the way, it is revealed that Boulder is the only one out of the supervillains to be tricked to working for Dr. Zack, and that he betrays the supervillains once Blast tells him the truth. He then helps the gang get past the remaining obstacles until they get to "Red Fork". "Red Fork" overpowers the gang, even defeating the Legendary Rainbow Gem, and is about to destroy everyone until... A Red Fork has appeared! Pokemon reference intended. Anyway, the truth has been out, as the real Red Fork turned out to be kidnapped the whole time. The gang, upset and angry that they have been lied to, brutally attacks Fake Fork until the mastermind behind it all appears - Dr. Zack! He tells everyone that he has Jaiden captured in his base in space (which rhymes) and the gang chases after him. Along the way, the gang meets Ink Splash who is revealed to be created by Dr. Zack himself. At first, Ink Splash betrays the gang as she thought that Dr. Zack treats her like a family member, until Ink Splash discovers the truth by eavesdropping on a conversation of Dr. Zack and Blade. Opposite Blast also makes his return, as a villain again. He is first seen trapping the gang, except Captain Red Shell and Amelia who later work together to save the other gang members. He fights several gang members, only to be defeated to them. Not only that, he is responsible for making everyone believe that he killed Red Fork. The story goes on until the gang finally makes it to Dr. Zack's office for the final showdown, where they battle the Z-Turtle. After destroying it, Dr. Zack begs to be spared which the gang agrees to, until Dr. Zack tricks them and leaves everyone trapped in his about-to-self-destruct base. That is when it is revealed that Red Fork managed to survive, and he helps everyone escape the space base before it blows up. This is one of my favorite stories of all time, as it not only has a lot of plot twists, there have been plenty of character developments too, specifically Blue Ocean, Blast and Amelia Amethyst. However, there is one more story that stands out more to me, even more than this one. It's the one, it's the only... '#1: The Ace Plan' Yes, you heard it, folks. The Ace Plan is my current favorite story written by Fork, and it's also his most recent masterpiece. Firstly, this story was hinted at the end of Hybrid Mayhem, when Dr. Zack said that his old lab assistant (Ace) will be able to take care of the madness after Hybrid Mayhem. Before I talk about the story, I'll talk about Fork's newest character - Ace. The Ace, or Jason as per his real name revealed by Blast, is a rather interesting character. Although he works for Dr. Zack, he isn't as cold-hearted and cruel as Dr. Zack is. His backstory is also great. So here goes...Ace was playing with his brother Alex until the events of Ocean Invaders occur, where Captain Red Shell invades Echo Creek in desire to take revenge on humanity for messing with the sea creatures. Ace decides to lure the crabs away and gets beaten up. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the middle of nowhere, with his family nowhere to be seen. He searches for them, but to no avail. He encounters the Shadow Sensei, who agrees to teach him the shadow arts to help him learn the shadow arts. Just as things are looking up for Ace, the Shadow Sensei then puts him under slavery for eternity, until Akasha comes to kill the Shadow Sensei in The Forbidden Legacy. Ace then takes opportunity of this to escape from captivity and that's when he first meets Dr. Zack. Ace agrees to work for the latter as he needed money and a way to make his task to finding Alex easier. They created the first hybrid known as PHX-001 together. Dr. Zack disapproves of the result as the hybrid is too unintelligent, and locks PHX-001 up to be frozen in a capsule, much to the dismay of Ace. Ace, though reluctantly, helps Dr. Zack create PHX-002, or Ink Splash, and leaves Dr. Zack after realizing that Dr. Zack doesn't care for his creations. Back to the story, the gang encounters Dr. Zack's signature four villains again, only this time with shadow powers. At first, the odds seem to be against the gang, until they come up with the concept of "light beats shadow" and uses it to defeat the four villains. While this is going on, Ace goes around and fights a few other gang members, only for the purpose to find his brother Alex and not to kill his opponents. The gang then goes to Dr. Zack's new base in North Pole, where they encounter Paula Python, Ink Splash and Team Hybrids. Together, they fight off everything (or rather everyone) Dr. Zack throws at them. As they make it to the last room, two events occur. Blast goes to save Jaiden as Ace takes her away, while a girl fight occurs between Electra and Starcade. Blast goes to save Jaiden from Ace, and both Blast and Ace have a fight between each other, until Ace drops his flute. The two boys then recognize each other as brothers, and an emotional reunion moment occurs. Now that he has accomplished his goal of finding his brother, Ace then uses this opportunity to tell the four villains to get rid of Dr. Zack for good, to which all four are reluctant to do. Ace gets angry and tortures them, only for him to stop when he realizes that he is becoming just like the Shadow Sensei. He then frees the four villains out fo their pain and misery, and that's when the final battle of Dr. Zack versus everyone occurs. Dr. Zack seemingly turns out to be an alien and with the heat turned up, the gang defeats him, only to realize that it was a robotic alien that the real Dr. Zack was controlling the whole time. Just like in Red Fork's Rampage, Dr. Zack begs for mercy and takes advantage of the situation that happens before him to escape, while trapping everyone else in his about-to-be-destroyed base. Only this time, he abandons his four minions to save himself as well. The gang, with the help of Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch, manages to escape the base before it gets buried under snow. The story ends with Red Ruby getting angry at the gang for wasting yet another opportunity to get rid of the villain and training himself to battle Dr. Zack on his own, as well as Ace finally getting peace in his life now that he has finally found his brother again. This story has plenty of smart plot twists, including Dr. Zack seemingly turning out to be an alien in disguise before it is all revealed to be a robot controlled by Dr. Zack, who has always been a human. That actually reminded me of Werner Werman's boss fight from Cuphead. You should check that out, you'll see what I mean. Not only that, there's lots of character development, including Blast, Ace, Ink Splash and Dr. Zack's four minions. I actually came up with a few theories myself, including how Blast is actually Alex. At first, I thought that my theory is a bust until of course, the dramatic moment came. But wait, there's more! There were also unexpected revelations, including the fact that Ink Splash was not the first hybrid to be created by Dr. Zack and the fact that Ink Splash and Team Hybrids settled in the Forest of Confusia to live with Paula Python. With all that said, The Ace Plan is without doubt my favorite story written by Fork. Did you like the list? What do you think are your favorite stories written by Fork? Until next time, buh-bye! Category:Blog posts